Aimes moi autant que je te hais
by Trivia.O
Summary: " Tu sais chérie, un jour il me faudra plus que quelque après midi dans ton bureau alors que tu vis avec l'autre."- "Tu me dégoutes autant que tu m'attires. J'ai autant envie de te tuer que de te faire l'amour."-" Dis moi qu'il te reste de la cam, je tiendrai jamais sinon." Ils vont vivre leur désirs.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Je suis toute nouvelle ici et je poste ma première fiction alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira surtout. Que dire sinon ? J'accepte toutes les critiques du moments qu'elle m'aide à progresser. Bien évidement les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je suis seulement auteur de cette histoire. Le rating M viendra assez rapidement je pense mais je préfère la mettre directement en tant que telle. Bon et bien je crois que j'ai assez parlé. Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

Etes-vous ce genre de personne qui pense qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour ? Si oui vous trouverez surement votre bonheur ici. Si, au contraire, ce n'est pas le cas ne partez pas tout de suite. Ils vont vous montrer à quel point la barrière est mince entre ces deux sentiments si puissants. Ces émotions qui s'infiltrent en vous sans même que vous ne le sachiez. Au début, on ne sent aucune différence. Seule la curiosité envers l'autre est présente. Puis petit à petit d'autre ressentis prennent place lentement. Vous avez envie d'en savoir toujours plus. Vous voulez attirer son attention éternellement. Vous désirez que cette autre personne ne puisse plus se passer de vous. Vous exigez qu'elle ne vous abandonne jamais. L'obsession prend alors place. Dès que vous l'apercevez vos sens sont en alerte. Toutes sensation est comme décuplées, tout vous semble alors beaucoup plus intenses. Cela se transforme en une drogue qui au premier abord peut paraitre totalement saine. Après tout qui se méfie de l'amour ? C'est ce qu'ils ont cru.

Mais personne n'est jamais réellement ce qu'il paraitre. On cache nos peurs et nos cauchemars. On enferme nos passions et nos désirs les plus sombres. On déguise nos démons. Ce n'est pas une histoire toute joyeuse et toute guillerette. Pourtant il n'y a pas de guerre, pas de menaces sur une communauté. Simplement des tortures internes, des envies de vengeance. Vous vous persuadez que vous pouvez mener cette double vie sans fin. Que personne ne découvrira ce secret qui vous ronge. Pourtant vous ne pouvez jamais totalement oublier cette noirceur au fond de vous. Rire avec ses amis, profiter de sa famille, contempler les étoiles, voir grandir ses enfants… Rien de tout ça ne peut faire disparaitre ce mal qui prend chaque jour un peu plus de place. Si vous êtes prêts pour l'aventure alors commençons.

Nous sommes en Juin 1999. La guerre est terminée. Les deuils se sont plus ou moins fait même si les souvenirs des défunts sont toujours présents. Cependant la volonté de reconstruire la communauté magique et d'effacer les traces de ce sombre épisode est bel et bien là. La plupart des mangemorts ont été jugés et condamnés. Leur enfants ont dans la plupart des cas été blanchis. On a su reconnaître l'endoctrinement qui leur avait été fait. Cet engouement pour un futur plus proche a permis d'ériger de nouveau Poudlard ainsi que de nombreuses constructions. Le ministère a était remanié et est maintenant dirigé par Kingsley Shackelbot. Ainsi de nombreux élèves ont pu refaire leur année. Et il est maintenant l'heure pour eux de décider de leur avenir.

Pour beaucoup le choix fut évident. Harry Potter accompagné de son fidèle ami Ron Weasley a opté pour la formation d'Auror tandis qu'Hermione Granger s'oriente vers le droit magique. Penchons-nous maintenant vers un trio qui s'est formé cette année. Nous connaissions déjà le lien qui existait entre Drago et Pansy. Tendresse et amitié puissante. Un autre sorcier s'est ajouté à l'équation. Blaise Zabini qui a brusquement grandi et découvert sa personnalité cette même année. Pour eux leur avenir fut également vite tracé. La jeune femme a choisi le journalisme tandis que son frère de cœur métissé se dirige vers l'événementiel de luxe cela va s'en dire. Le prince des serpentards quant à lui a simplement accepté la proposition d'un étrange inconnu du ministère. Devenir un scáth soit un auror de l'ombre.

Mais ils ne sont pas ce que l'on croit. Chacun d'entre eux à ses travers. Tromperies, jalousies, alcool, drogue, égoïsme... Les trios vont se faire et se défaire pour changer leur quotidien. Un élément va faire leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Le bal fêtant la fin de la guerre. Car s'il est devenu une tradition, cinq ans après la victoire, il va tout changer. En bien pour certain, en mal pour d'autres. Mais aucun n'y échappera. Chacun aura droit à sa part de joie et de tristesse. Chacun connaitra la douleur et l'espoir.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire le début de mon histoire. Alors je vous met le premier chapitre en ligne. Je risque de poster une à deux fois par semaine je pense. J'espère pouvoir conserver ce rythme. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. En espérant toujours que cela vous plaise bien sûr. Je le redis mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bon ou mauvais. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:**_** Découverte du corps et prise de conscience douloureuse.**_

Jeune femme rempli de projets et d'espoirs malgré la guerre, sensible et fleur bleu, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Bien évidemment elle a excellé dans ses études et a trouvé un travail à peine son diplôme réussi. Elle vit dans un petit appartement de Londres en compagnie de Ron avec qui elle file le parfait amour. Voilà la bulle dans laquelle Hermione Jane Granger vivait actuellement. Elle s'imagine parfaitement dans cinquante ans entourée d'enfants roux aux rires enchanteurs. Hermione a toujours été ce genre de fille qui fait ce qu'on attend d'elle. Elle a toujours eu peur de décevoir, de ne pas être intégrée. La solitude est son cauchemar. Elle a peu à peu compris que le trio d'or était plus fort que tout. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croit. Par conséquent l'ancienne rouge et or, ne se rend pas compte de ce changement vicieux et discret qui s'opère dans son corps. Et je peux vous assurer que jamais elle n'aurait franchi les portes du ministère si elle avait su ce qu'elle y réaliserait.

Nous sommes en Juin 2004 et en ce samedi soir, le gouvernement donne une grande réception pour célébrer la fin de la guerre. Tradition très importante dans le cœur des anglais. Car si seule la crème de la société ainsi que les anciens combattants sont invités, les "gens du peuple" n'hésite pas à fêter comme il se doit cet évènement. La musique et les cris résonnent dans le chemin de traverse, verre et nourriture circulent de main en main. Tous sortent leur plus beau vêtement. La nuit s'annonce douce et agréable pour tous. C'est donc dans un état d'esprit festif et joyeux que s'avance un des couples phare de cette génération. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Les flashs les éblouissent un temps, leur assurant une photo dès le lendemain dans le journal. Ils sont beaux, ils sont jeunes et ils sont amoureux. Leur sourire est sincère et tout le monde vous le certifiera. Ils n'ont pas conscience du problème existant au sein de leur couple si attendrissant.

Oui, tout n'est pas rose mais ils ne le savent pas. Il aime sa compagne, mais il n'est pas attentionné. Quand le roux a vu sa chère et tendre virevoltait devant le miroir de sa chambre, croyez-vous qu'il l'a complimenté ? Non. Pourtant Merlin même vous direz que cette robe bleu pétrole simple mais au dos découvert la sublimait comme jamais. Mais Ron prends tout pour acquis et Hermione ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas normal. Il n'est pas très présent et aucune passion ne les anime. Ils sont comme un vieux couple qui aurait vécu plus de 50 ans de mariage et qui n'aspire plus qu'à couler des jours tranquilles ensemble. Il n'y a jamais eu de surprise, de nuit enflammée et torride jusqu'au petit matin. Les cadeaux se font seulement les jours de fêtes. C'est triste dit comme ça je vous l'accorde. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il devrait en être. Alors il continue dans le bonheur avant que tout ne s'effondre. Tout aura lieu ce soir.

Un autre couple que celui-là franchit les portes au même moment. Enfin un couple c'est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il s'agit de deux personnes qui s'attirent plus que de raisons et qui dans deux jours ne se verront plus. Leurs tenues aux prix sûrement exorbitants ne laissent aucun doute sur leur situation sociale tout comme leurs attitudes. Ils jouent avec les journalistes en montrant leur pseudo relation au monde entier par le biais de baiser enflammés et de sourire étincelants. Oui Blaise Zabini et sa cliente de la semaine dernière savaient réellement attirer l'attention. Profitant de sa jeunesse et de sa fougue, il ne laisse pas de place à des futilités telles que les sentiments ou l'avenir. Le métisse profite du moment présent pour ne rien regretter, organise les meilleures soirées mondaines afin de s'enrichir et avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Il rattrape son enfance trop vite partit. Son regard presque noire et si chaleureux se pose alors sur le duo à sa gauche. Il hoche la tête en direction de Ron et déshabille entièrement Hermione des yeux. Il ne peut nier qu'il s'agit là d'une jolie femme. Banale mais qui dégage quelque chose de pure et qui attire inévitablement. Puis son visage se tourne de nouveau vers sa compagne pour la soirée. Le désir l'envahit, plaisir charnel qui prend possession de son corps. Sa main descend un peu plus bas que ces reins, presque indécent, avant que tout deux ne s'engouffrent dans la salle de bal.

C'est à ce moment-là que la bulle d'Hermione se brise. Eclate en mille morceaux. La réalité l'envahit, dur, fatale et tellement douloureuse. Quand elle prend conscience du regard que lui lance l'ex-serpentard, son corps réagit instantanément. Une chaleur douce et agréable se diffuse dans son sang, un sourire presque amusé et charmé prend naissance sur ses lèvres. Elle se sent belle, femme, désirée. Mais tout ça n'est rien. Quand elle voit l'attitude de Zabini avec la plantureuse femme aux cheveux noirs à ses côtés, un sentiment inexplicable de jalousie prend place en elle. L'avocate aurait sans doute tout donné pour être à sa place ne serait qu'une seule seconde. Elle se plait à s'imaginer l'être. Toutefois quand elle tourne la tête vers celui qu'elle aime, c'est la douche froide. Il ne la regarde pas, ne lui tient même pas la main. Il agit comme si elle serait toujours là. Le jeu de séduction n'existe plus, a-t-il au moins existé un jour ? Elle en doute. Tout se chamboule dans sa tête. Prise de conscience de ce qu'elle manque. Elle ne savait pas. Maintenant elle réalise ce qu'elle n'a jamais connu, ce à quoi elle n'a pas accès. Ron la croit sienne pour toujours. La soirée s'annonce difficile et la surdouée va s'engager dans un jeu sans même en connaître les conséquences.

Le discours de commémoration fait par le Ministre rappelle à tout le monde la douleur des moments endurés. Mais la bonne humeur reprend rapidement le dessus. Conversations hypocrites, faux sourires le tout accompagné de champagne fait que tout le monde passe une agréable soirée. La plupart des couples sont sur la piste de danse sauf celui d'Hermione évidemment. Ron n'a de cesse d'avaler tout ce qui passe devant son nez et ne prête aucunement attention à elle qui joue le rôle de décoration à son bras. Alors ses yeux noisettes aux éclats dorés si séduisants balayent la salle du regard, cherchant vainement une distraction quelconque. Un groupe de diplomates ayant sans doute un peu trop forcé sur la boisson, Ginny qui regarde tristement Harry rire aux éclats à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kingsley qui serre des mains et Drago qui parle à une jeune femme qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Elle soupira quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un entra dans son champ de vision. Juste devant elle. Un torse musclé prisonnier dans une robe de sorcier qui le rendait divin. Quand elle relève doucement son visage, elle rencontre celui qui avait tout anéanti. Blaise se tenait devant elle et l'observait avec un intérêt tout particulier. Elle avait le souffle coupé et la phrase qu'il prononça lui fit aussi mal que bien.

- Je serais ravie de danser avec toi, murmura-t-il tout en lui empoignant fermement mais délicatement la main.

Elle ne put dire un seul mot. Ron n'avait rien dit et n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction. Alors face à cette voix chaude et charmeuse elle n'a pas d'autres choix. Les gestes assurés de celui qui avait fait partit de ses ennemis de jeunesses, ont un effet inédit sur son corps. Sa main qui glisse délicatement jusqu'au bas de son dos en effleurant le maximum de peau nue. Ses doigts qui emprisonnent les siens. La mélodie redémarre et les corps se déplacent lentement. Toutes ces sensations sont enivrantes. Elle comprend qu'elle aime ça. Découvrir tout ce que peut dégager un corps humain. Elle n'ose pas le regarder directement. Blaise quant à lui n'est pas en reste. Il la trouve tout simplement adorable, enfantine. Un esprit de petite fille qui rêve d'amour emprisonné dans un corps de femme. La petite fille innocente prend le dessus sur sa vie de couple. Mais le corps a lui aussi besoin d'attention et le métisse veut les lui donner. Il désire être celui dont elle se souviendra comme on se souvient de celui avec qui on partage sa première fois. Ils ne sont pas amis ne pensez pas ça. Les deux trios se côtoient à l'occasion pour le travail ou pour les évènements publics. Ils se respectent mais cela s'arrêtent aux échanges courtois. Juste de l'indifférence. Alors il ne la désire pas seulement parce que se faire Hermione Granger l'héroïne de guerre serait vraiment grisant. Il la désire parce qu'elle est touchante et ignorante. Pour dire les choses plus crument, il a envie de la pervertir. Au moment où il pense à ce mot, il sent le corps de sa partenaire se rapprocher du sien. C'est un automatisme. Un désir. Elle peut sentir le souffle sur sa nuque plus intensément, son torse dessiné collé contre sa poitrine. Personne ne fait attention à eux, ils continuent de danser en rythme. La prise virile de Blaise se raffermit et elle veut plus. Ou tout du moins, sa peau et sa chair le réclame.

- Je ne savais pas... chuchote-t-elle contre son torse.

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Et le désir monte en elle comme en lui. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, elle est perdue dans ce flot d'émotions inconnues qui la submerge. Sa tête tourne rapidement. Transportée, la seule chose qu'elle veut c'est assouvir cette vague de plaisir qui monte en elle. La musique s'arrête. Le métis se détache d'elle. Elle rouvre les yeux, l'observe avec ses joues délicatement rosies. Ensuite elle repart en direction de l'homme roux. Ce dernier se contente de lui adresser un petit sourire. Hermione trouve alors tout cela fade et douloureux. Elle a mal et doit retenir son corps de partir à la recherche de cet homme qui lui fait découvrir son corps. Elle a envie que Ron lui demande ce qu'elle faisait, qu'il soit jaloux. Blaise sait deux choses après cette danse. Premièrement qu'il a gagné, elle finira dans son lit prochainement. Puis que ça sera différent car elle a Weasley et Blaise ne veut pas la partager, pas elle. Elle est trop particulière. Le but du jeu ? La faire rompre par tous les moyens. Ce qu'il ignore ? Il risque de s'y perdre aussi.

Non loin de là, son meilleur ami aussi fait une rencontre qui ne laissera pas de marbre.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour les reviews. Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur vraiment et ça m'a encore plus motivé. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le stress monte alors que je vais appuyer sur le bouton pour publier héhé. Mon week end sera chargé donc je mets le chapitre 2 en ligne dès maintenant et il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le troisième. Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et puis bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**_** Duwhisky et une clope.**_

Dans ce genre de soirée, vous verrez toujours plus au moins les mêmes personnes. Elles s'accrochent à leur place pour ne surtout pas perdre leur prestige, leur image si parfaite. Certaines sont réellement gentilles, bienveillantes et s'intéresseront à vous. D'autres vous ignoreront et certains tenteront de vous approcher à de coup de sourires mielleux et de compliments. Alors pour ceux qui ont été élevés dans ce monde de luxe, il est facile de faire la différence. C'est le cas de Drago, homme de 25 ans à la prestance sans pareil. On ne peut que le remarquer avec sa silhouette svelte et sa chevelure lunaire. Son visage affichant un air las ne laisse aucun doute sur l'ennui qui prend place en ce moment même. Pansy fait le tour des invités afin de rédiger l'article parfait et Blaise enchaîne les coupes de champagnes assez rapidement. Rien d'anormal. Il est seul et a envie de nouveauté. Rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas encore et surtout qui sera à sa hauteur. Car un Malefoy ne se fait pas approcher par n'importe qui. Tout le monde le croit simple homme d'affaire en plus alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Le mensonge lui importe peu mais bon. Une jeune femme passe souplement entre deux convives un verre à la main et s'installe non loin de notre vert et argent. Il ne l'a jamais vu, une nouvelle tête plutôt agréable à regarder. Le divertissement va commencer.

- Vous devriez plutôt boire du champagne, le whisky pour démarrer la soirée c'est fort, commença-t-il d'un air taquin. Surtout pour une jeune femme.

Elle le regarde à peine, son regard reste perdu dans le breuvage ambré. Le verre frôle ses lèvres nues pour en avalé seulement une petite gorgée. Sa bouche est légèrement brillante, elle fait tourner le whisky avec sa main avant de relever ses yeux d'un bleu marine vers lui. Profond. Lèvres entre-ouvertes. Séducteur. Ce geste est presque érotique, déplacé au sein de cette salle. Elle s'en fou c'est le cas de le dire. Son sourcil se hausse et elle vide son verre en une gorgée. Un sourire en coin prend forme.

- Pardon tu disais ?

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de le vouvoyer ce qui intrigue notre blond bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pour qui se prenait –elle ? Apparemment cette jeune inconnue n'avait pas reçu une éducation digne de ce nom. C'est amusant et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le fier et de la remettre en place. Il est comme ça et il ne changera pas. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. Il se rapproche d'elle et dépose sa main sur le mur juste à côté de son visage. Un rictus apparait.

- Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas apprit les bonnes manières à ce que je vois. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, qui es-tu ? Il veut tester sa répartie, ses réactions tant corporelles que psychiques.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est morte. Mais dans mes souvenirs la politesse veut qu'on se présente avant de poser ce genre de question, je me trompe ?

La réponse avait fusée rapidement ce qui avait surpris Drago. Peu de personnes ont le cran de dire aussi naturellement qu'un de leur parents est décédé. Il n'y avait eu aucune tristesse dans sa voix, aucune hargne ou colère. Même son corps n'avait pas réagi, ni tremblements, ni frissons et encore moins un mouvement de recul. Cette fille avait l'air de se foutre royalement de tout. Et l'ex serpentard aimait ça. Courtoisie oblige il se présenta en bonne et due forme.

- Pardonne-moi mon impolitesse. Je suis Drago Malefoy. Il abaisse sa tête, prend sa main et en effleure le dos du bout de ses lèvres fines. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Arrête un peu ton numéro de charme tu veux. Elle retire sa main brusquement. Moi c'est Zoya Hel. Tu m'accompagne chercher un autre verre ?

Un nom étrange pour une jeune femme tout aussi étrange pensa-t-il. Tandis qu'il sombre dans ses pensées, une main fine vient se glisser dans la sienne avant de le tirer. Revenant à la réalité il entreprit donc de suivre cette jeune femme vers ce qu'il devint rapidement être le bar. Il en profita donc pour la détailler à son grès. Elle portait une longue robe aux manches longues et au col rond sage. De couleur pourpre, elle mettait parfaitement en valeur sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux presque noirs étaient eux mi- long et légèrement ébouriffés. Son corps squelettique n'avait ni poitrine, ni hanche. Plate tout simplement. Sa voix le ramena à la réalité.

- Ça va je suis à ton goût ? Ricana-t-elle.

- T'es trop maigre et bien trop plate pour moi pour être honnête, répondit-il moqueur.

- Je vais essayer de trouver meilleur compagnie dans ce cas.

Alors qu'elle amorce un mouvement pour partir, il la retient par le bras brutalement presque douloureusement. Il ne sait pas vraiment le pourquoi de ce geste. Si cette Zoya part cela signifie retour à l'ennui pour tout le reste de cette foutue soirée. Il ne veut pas ça. Ce qu'il veut c'est faire sa connaissance parce qu'elle a un nom bizarre, qu'elle boit du whisky, qu'elle a un corps presque anorexique, qu'elle ne se maquille pas et qu'il aime ce qu'elle dit ainsi que sa voix. Grave et chaude. Il ne connait pas de femme comme elle. Il l'entraîne avec lui sans lui demander son avis de toute façon ce n'était pas avec ses cinquante kilos toute mouillée qu'elle aurait pu protester. Ils traversent la foule, lui déterminée et elle perturbée.

Zoya est une femme qu'on remarque car trop maigre, un physique dérangeant qui renvoie la tristesse et le malheur. Son visage est marquée par la douleur pourtant elle a un charme certain. L'avis des autres ne compte pas pourtant elle s'amuse à les détailler avec son regard si profond et qui met mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attache pas ou plus. Ce n'est pas sa priorité, le courant de la vie lui en imposer d'autres. Mais ce soir elle les oublie quelque peu. Le deuxième verre de Whisky aide tout comme la bouteille qu'ils ont piqué pour sûr mais ce Drago aussi. Il est très divertissant. Sa répartie, son physique atypique, sa voix trainante, ses yeux et ses gestes. Il fascine par ce qu'il dégage et par ce qu'on trouve également dans son regard. Par moment elle y perçoit une petite absence. Comme un bout de lui-même arraché sans qu'il ne l'ai voulu. Morceau qu'il cherche encore. Elle veut le connaître et sait que lui aussi. Sinon ils ne seraient pas là dans ce renfoncement de couloir assit par terre à déblatérer sur ce qu'il aime ou non. C'est un échange léger et amusant ponctué d'éclats de rires.

- Vas- y, dis-moi cinq choses que tu aimes et cinq choses que tu n'aimes pas, souffle-t-il intéressé comme un petit garçon devant une surprise.

- Alors j'aime les orchidées, les voyages, la neige, les iolites et les tatouages. Je n'aime pas l'été, la mer, les animaux, les mangemorts et les enfants. Par pitié dis-moi que t'as une clope ?

Il n'a pas le temps de relever, de réagir qu'elle change de sujet. Alors il ne dit rien et sort d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier un étui en argent gravé d'arabesques sans fin et le lui tend. Elle le prend aussi délicatement que possible entre ses doigts longs et fins. Ils repassent sur chaque motif inlassablement pendant un peu plus d'une minute. Puis elle l'ouvre, en tire une cigarette avant que Drago ne la lui allume. La jeune femme savoure alors la première bouffée. Le petit cylindre coincé entre son index et son majeur, le filtre entre ses deux lèvres. Aspiration. La fumée descend lentement et s'infiltre dans ses poumons. Ça brûle un peu et elle aime ça. Elle recrache la fumée lentement sur le visage du blond. Elle le défie du regard mais lui ne dis rien.

Zoya vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Toujours rien. Ses jambes se posent sur les siennes. Toujours rien. Sa tête prend appuie sur son épaule. Toujours rien. Il n'est plus là. Moment d'absence inexpliqué. Elle ne sait pas que cela lui arrive fréquemment. Il replonge dans ses pensées obscures et noires. A cet instant il n'est plus qu'un corps vide et sans âme. Cela serait presque effrayant mais elle a connu bien pire. Alors elle continue de tirer sur sa cigarette jusqu'à la consumer jusqu'au bout. Le mégot atterrit par terre. Le temps semble suspendu. La brune se relève gracieusement et époussette sa robe. Elle l'observe de ses yeux si particuliers. Son regard perdue, sa respiration ralentit, ses épaules affaissées et ses mains tremblantes. Il est touchant dans cette posture. C'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui a grandi trop vite, qui a vu trop d'horreur pour une seule vie. Emouvant. Que faire ? Repartir et être seule comme depuis qu'elle est née ? Aider Drago et prendre soin de lui le temps d'une nuit ?

Cette femme et cet homme sont deux personnes qui agissent la plupart du temps de manière rationnelle. Elles ne se posent pas trop questions. Elles agissent. Mais il y a toujours des situations, des moments où l'on ne peut pas agir par raison. L'affectif prend le dessus et nos actions se font naturellement. Généralement les jours qui suivent en y repensant, on se demande ce qui nous a pris. Le pourquoi du comment. Il est possible de regretter autant que de se dire que l'on a bien fait. C'est ce qu'il va se passer pour Zoya. Celle qui est plus habituée à faire souffrir les gens qu'à les aider. Celle qui ne s'attache pas. Ce même être va agir simplement par gentillesse et compassion. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle aussi a grandis trop vite, parce que l'on a pris sa jeunesse et qu'elle n'a pas eu de soutien alors qu'elle aurait aimé. Elle ne peut le laisser ici et elle ne veut pas être seule. Alors c'est tout simplement qu'elle va prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes pour l'inciter à se relever. C'est avec attention qu'elle va l'emmener jusqu'à la salle principale pour le faire s'asseoir. Et c'est avec malice et l'espoir de le recroiser qu'elle va lui voler son étui à cigarette.

C'est mignon et adorable. Ce geste si bienveillant va les rapprocher de manière considérable. Pourtant elle n'a pas idée des conséquences qu'il y aura ni de la passion dans laquelle elle va tomber. Il paraît que nous sommes censés être des êtres de raison. C'est du moins ce que disent les philosophes. J'en doute fortement. Parce que ces deux-là tout comme les deux précédents ne viennent pas d'agir par raison sinon il en aurait été autrement. Blaise n'aurait pas invité Hermione. Hermione n'aurait pas accepté. Drago n'aurait pas retenu Zoya et cette dernière n'aurait rien fait pour le revoir. Maintenant que les premières étincelles, douces et séductrices certes, ont eu lieu les changements vont pouvoir débuter.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Merci encore à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 2 et qui ont mis une petite review. Voilà donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira bien évidemment. Je le redis n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis comme toujours :) Bonne lecture et bonne journée !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :****_ Le réveil_.**

Les réveils sont des moments uniques. On quitte un monde pour en trouver un autre. La plupart du temps ce mot renvoie au moment où l'on quitte le sommeil pour entamer une nouvelle journée. Généralement il y a ceux qui sont du matin et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Drago fait partit des individus qui se lèvent tôt. Il aimait prendre son temps le matin, avaler son café calmement et observer le monde extérieur qui prend vie doucement. Il ne vivait plus au manoir qu'il avait laissé à sa mère. Lui, habitait dans un grand appartement un peu à l'écart du Chemin de traverse sans pour autant avoir quitté les rues commerçantes. Ce matin-là n'échappa pas à ses habitudes. Il s'était levé aux aurores, s'était préparé une tasse de café fumante et l'avait dégusté calmement sur son balcon. Le soleil qui émergeait doucement, illuminait petit à petit l'ensemble de la ville endormie.

Là, du haut de son balcon et éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil, il se sentait tout puissant. Invincible et immensément grand. Il savourait ces moments comme aucun autre. C'était un des seuls instants où l'ancien vert et argent parvenait à laisser son esprit vide de pensées. Sinon vous pouviez être sûr que dès qu'il était seul sa tête était submergée de vagues terriblement grandes et noires. Sa tasse terminée, il pénétra à l'intérieur et tout naturellement sa main alla attraper la petite boîte en argent où il cachait ses cigarettes. Quand elle ne rencontra que du vide, le blond se souvint alors qu'il ne l'avait plus. C'est à ce moment qu'il se réveilla réellement se rappelant de la soirée qui avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant. Un soupire lui échappa tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche et que les souvenirs remontaient.

_Flash-back._

La sensation désagréable de froid prit possession de son corps, le forçant ainsi à resserrer la fine couverture qui était posée sur lui. Ses membres étaient courbaturés ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'assisté à une soirée mondaine et que sa dernière mission datait de plus d'une semaine déjà. Quand il se décida à ouvrir les yeux Drago comprit rapidement qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui mais plutôt dans un canapé ce qui expliquait les courbatures. Il tenta alors de se rappeler la veille. La célébration de la victoire. L'ennui. Zoya. Puis plus rien.

Deux possibilités s'offraient alors à lui : soit ils avaient fini bourrés chez elle et avaient baisé toute la nuit. Car il faut dire ce qu'il est, le grand Malefoy ne fait pas l'amour aux femmes d'un soir aussi belles qu'elles soient. C'est passionné et violent fin de la conversation. Soit il avait eu une absence et quelqu'un l'avait ramené. Etant donné qu'il avait dormit sur un canapé la deuxième proposition s'imposa dans son esprit. Il se releva élégamment et ses automatismes se mirent en place immédiatement. Vérifier sa baguette, localiser les issues de sortie, mémoriser l'aménagement de la pièce et repérer la présence d'une autre personne. La dernière étape fut facile à réaliser. Il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir la brune, dos à lui et devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ca expliquait le froid mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était là et il voulait savoir.

- Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi ? Demanda-t-il simplement curieux.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, un merci suffira, prononça-t-elle durement en se retournant vers lui.

- Madame n'est pas du matin à ce que je vois, continua-t-il en observant le salon.

Il était impersonnel, sans aucune photo. Il était triste tout comme elle en y réfléchissant. Elle est raide, tendue. Aucune émotion ne transperce son visage. Ses yeux si profonds mais rougis clairement qu'elle a pleuré longtemps. Son corps semble encore plus maigre dans cette robe vaporeuse. Ce n'est pas une beauté classique mais indécente, étrange.

- Tu ne peux pas transplanner d'ici et tu es dans le Londres moldu pour information. Maintenant tu peux te casser.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait, sans un mot ou un regard supplémentaire. C'est à partir de ce moment précis que cette jeune femme ne quitta plus l'esprit de Drago. Son comportement aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle regretter son geste mais pas son visage qui lui laissait deviner de la colère envers elle-même. Il veut en savoir plus, la revoir et expérimenter toutes ses attitudes. Cela fait donc deux jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu et Merlin sait qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il veut des informations, il veut en savoir plus sur elle. Qui elle est ? D'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle à cette soirée ? Pourquoi ce comportement ? Absolument tout et notre blond était plein de ressources.

_Fin du flash-back._

Coup au sternum. Souffle coupé. Choc à la tête. Il revient à la réalité. Se réveille. Il est dans la salle d'entrainement et il n'a pas évité le coup de pied qui l'a propulsé au sol.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé je pensais que… L'apprenti scáth est hésitant, il mélange ses mots tandis que Drago se relève, le regard dur.

- Tu comptes demander ça à chaque personne que tu affronteras ou captureras ? Ne t'excuse jamais. Que ce soit à l'entrainement ou en mission. Tu agis fin de la conversation. La leçon est finit. Son ton est sans appel et il quitte la salle en premier.

Il n'aimait pas apprendre à ces petits jeunes les bases du métier. Mais quand ils n'ont pas de missions ils doivent jouer les professeurs et on ne lui demande pas leur avis. Il marche dans les couloirs sombres, tourne à droite, à gauche. Toutes les portes se ressemblent, seuls les numéros changent et lui rappellent ces propres entrainements. Ceux qui ont laissé des cicatrices sur son corps. La douleur, la persévérance, les cris et les chutes. Tout ce qui maintenant l'aide à se sentir vivant et faire monter son taux d'adrénaline. Ce n'est pas un métier facile il est vrai. Les aurors sont reconnues, adulés et aimés tandis qu'eux ne sont que la fac caché du ministère. Le sale boulot est pour eux. Et ils savent parfaitement que s'ils se font attraper, le ministère niera tout et ne les aidera jamais. Toutefois pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer sa vie. Porte numéro 215i. Des documents par milliers, une véritable fourmilière. Personne ne le remarque. Il avance évite des piles de documents bancales ainsi qu'un hibou et s'arrête devant un bureau. Malgré l'organisation désastreuse, ce service est excellent. Surtout cet homme aux cheveux longs et châtains.

- Draco Malefoy, que désires-tu encore ? lui demande-t-il sans même le regarder.

- Un petit service entre collègue si tu vois ce que je veux dire, murmure-t-il en se penchant sur le bureau.

- Donnes-moi un nom vas-y mais fait vite je suis occupé, sa main continue d'écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

- T'es toujours occupé Frost, c'est à se demander si tu sors de temps en temps d'ici. Il me faudrait des infos sur une certaine Zoya Hel, elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge mais elle n'était pas à Poudlard.

- Tu sors peut être plus souvent mais ton boulot bouffe tout autant ta vie. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurais quelque chose.

Hermione avait quant à elle était assez occupé pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'un certain serpent avait provoqué chez elle. Leur dimanche avait été occupé par leur réunion hebdomadaire familiale auxquelles Ron tenait plus que tout en bon Weasley. Puis une nouvelle semaine avait commencé. La brune aimait véritablement son travail, défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et l'elfe avait toujours fait partit de sa nature. De plus il lui permettait de rencontrer diverses personnes très intéressantes généralement avec qui elle adorait discuté. Et même si elle n'était pas bien vieille dans le métier, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Professionnel, investie, bienveillante et efficace. Tout ce qu'un client pourrait demander de mieux. Ce fut la voix cristalline de sa secrétaire qui la sortie de ce dossier particulièrement périlleux pour lui annoncer l'arrivé de son rendez-vous.

- Bonjour. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

La jeune avocate fit son possible pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel ou soupirer. L'apparence de la jeune femme lui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait aucun respect pour la loi et qu'elle cherchait un avocat pour la défendre. Le cabinet dans lequel la rouge et or travaillait pouvait parfaitement se payer le luxe de refuser des clients et ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Alors elle, elle refusait les individus sans scrupules et coupables de la moindre effraction. Elle était sûre de devoir lui dire non.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, demanda tout de même Hermione avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très talentueuse et vous aimiez défendre les êtres réprimés, je me trompe ?

- Euh… non. Elle ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise. Mais continuez.

- Vous avez réussis à changer le statut des Elfes de maisons et ceci est tout à votre honneur. Mais ceux ne sont pas les seuls. Dans le monde sorcier une autre espèce subit pire que ces créatures-ci. Les Bannies, vous connaissez ?

- Oui bien entendu. Des créatures uniquement femmes qui annonce ou provoque la mort par leur cris. Ils n'en existent plus à ma connaissance.

- Et bien mettez vos connaissances à jours. Elles sont certes peu nombreuses, mais le peu qu'il en reste est contraint de se cacher et de vivre comme des recluses. Nombreux sont les sorciers qui les pourchassent et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'elles ont subi durant la guerre. Croyez-vous qu'on les accepte dans les hôpitaux ? Réfléchissez-y et envoyez-moi un hibou pour me dire si cela vous intéresse.

A peine sa phrase terminée, qu'elle se leva et quitta la pièce murmurant un vague « faites attention » en percutant quelqu'un devant la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Cette dernière restait dubitative devant le comportement de cette cliente. Elle s'empressa de noter sur un bout de parchemin son nom ainsi que le mot « Bannies ». Poussant un léger soupire et savourant sa pause déjeuner bien mérité, elle s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et ferme les yeux. C'est alors qu'une vague de bien être s'empare de son corps. Les muscles de son dos se détendent sous une agréable chaleur. Un souffle parcourt son cou. Soudain elle relève brusquement pour faire face à Zabini qui se trouve juste derrière son siège.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sa voix est prise de panique pour autant son corps ressent de nouveau cette drôle de sensation qu'elle a découvert samedi.

- J'avais envie de t'inviter à déjeuner, enfin je ne te laisse pas trop le choix.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est à cause de son regard charmeur, du ton chaud de sa voix, de l'assurance qui se dégage de lui ou encore de sa chair qui semble reprendre vie. Mais lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle et glissa sa main au creux de ses reins pour la guider vers la sortie, elle se laisse porter. Un sourire éclatant prend alors place sur les lèvres du métis en apercevant ses joues rosies et son regard baissé. Hermione est attirante car innocente et le serpent attirant car perverti.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard. Mon ordinateur m'a lâché et j'ai perdu tous mon boulot que cela concerne la fiction ou bien mes cours. Autant vous dire que j'ai passé tout mon temps à essayé de tous rassembler et autant dire qu'à la fac ce n'est pas évident. Bref après cette période qui a mis mes nerfs à dure épreuve j'ai finalement du racheter un nouvel ordi et cette fois-ci j'ai pris un disque dur externe au moins je ne cours normalement plus aucun risque ! Voilà après ce petit racontage de vie, la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise. Perso j'accroche pas c'est pas ce que j'avais écrit mais bon ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **_**Premier pas dans la réalité.**_

Il était devant elle en train de la regarder attentivement, tendrement. Elle avait l'habitude d'être si passionnée dans ses propos. Elle lui décrivait ses émotions, elle lâchait totalement prise ce qui n'arrivait qu'avec lui. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il savourait ce phénomène. Il dégustait ce privilège, mémorisait les moindres sensations, retenait les plus petits détails de ces fabuleux moments. L'évasion qu'il lui apportait devenait pour elle indispensable tout comme l'attention qu'il avait à son égard. C'est pourquoi, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour déjeuner ou pour se promener une petite heure après une journée de travail. Des instants uniques et Blaise savait parfaitement qu'il commençait à prendre une place importante dans sa vie même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle était bien silencieuse dans ce petit restaurant moldu. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, son regard d'ordinaire si enfantin était fixé sur son assiette à peine entamée. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient clairement que quelque chose la tracassait et il comptait bien savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Sa main frôla délicatement ses doigts pour la sortir de cette torpeur. Un courant électrique la traverse. Il le sait. Elle aime. Il le sait.

- Dis Blaise… sa voix est timide, on est amis n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah non ma belle nous ne sommes pas amis, dit-il amusé tout en appréciant la rougeur sur ses joues.

Le corps d'Hermione se tend immédiatement. Elle ne comprend pas, c'est la douche froide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses petites attentions ? Pourquoi ces déjeuners ? Elle tente tant bien que mal de cacher la déception qui s'empare d'elle. Mais ses yeux retombent sur le sol, son visage se décompose lentement. Plusieurs théories prennent place : Un pari ? Le plaisir de faire souffrir un membre du trio d'or ? La vengeance ? Etait-elle si naïve que ça ? Tandis que le cerveau de la lionne tourne à plein régime, le serpentard observe avec délectation l'effet de cette phrase. Il fallait croire que ces semaines à l'inviter ou à la surprendre portaient leurs fruits.

- Hermione, tu me plais et entre amis il n'y a pas cette attirance si forte. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Avec elle tout est différent. Blaise doit peser ses mots, il ne peut pas sortir une de ces phrases séductrices toutes faites. Elle se braquerait automatiquement. Le changement doit s'opérer en douceur. Le challenge en est d'autant plus passionnant. Il n'y a pas que ce goût du jeu ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hermione, enfin pas à ce niveau-là.

- T'es un sang-pure alors comment dire, je me disais que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur les Bannies.

Sa gêne est palpable, la révélation du métis a semé le trouble en elle. Cependant cette fois-ci, cela n'a aucun effet sur lui. Le mot « Bannies » lui a littéralement glacé le sang. Son visage se referme. Elle a vu juste. Les sang-pures connaissent parfaitement ces créatures et tous nourrissent une haine sans faille envers elles. Celles qui déciment des familles entières. Ces tueuses aux yeux rouges de trop pleuré, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et à l'allure squelettique telle la faucheuse. Ces femmes qui de génération en génération, n'apportent que la tristesse et la désolation. Ces femmes qui avec le temps ont été totalement exclues de la société sorcière. On ne parle pas d'elles, on les chasse. Alors il répond un peu abruptement qu'on ne parle pas de ces choses-là avant de dévier le sujet. Et tout ça ne fait qu'attiser la curiosité naissante d'Hermione. D'abord cette étrange jeune femme dans son bureau, maintenant le comportement de Blaise. Tout laisse à supposer que ce sujet est tabou voir que sa potentielle cliente a raison concernant le statut de ces mystérieuses créatures. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le sujet et ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard qu'elle était retombée sur la petite note. Pourtant encore une fois, son cerveau cesse de fonctionner dès qu'elle croise le regard de Blaise. Son corps revit, l'envie de le toucher se fait pressante dans son estomac, elle a envie qu'il se comporte comme il le faisait avec sa cavalière. D'être une femme, celle sur laquelle les hommes s'attardent un peu trop longtemps. C'est comme ça qu'elle le sent quand elle est avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de danser avec lui, qu'elle l'a suivi la première fois qu'il est venu dans son bureau, qu'elle adore cette habitude de manger avec lui plusieurs fois par semaine. Une partie d'elle veut plus que des déjeuners cependant elle ne fera jamais le premier pas. Sa raison a encore bien trop le dessus. Pourtant il suffirait d'un geste du métis pour que tout bascule et le moment est tout proche.

Drago marche d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs du ministère sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. Si beaucoup le considère encore avec mépris ils ne le montrent pas. Il a acquis cette prestance et cette aura imposante qui font taire les plus bavards, dissuadent les plus entêtés et attirent la gente féminine. Enfin acquis, disons plutôt développé étant donné que cela semble inné à tous les Malefoy. Il a rendez-vous avec un haut fonctionnaire du département de la coopération magique internationale qui aurait besoin de faire peur à une ou deux personnalités étrangère posant problème. En somme quelque chose de banal dans le monde de la politique mais qui reste un secret bien caché. Un métier pour les serpentards vous en conviendrez puisque ruse et discrétion sont à l'honneur contrairement à aux respects de la morale et des lois. Ajoutez à cela une petite touche de magie noire de temps en temps et vous obtenez une profession addictive. Il en connaissait toutes les ficelles, il était l'un des meilleurs et il le savait. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Sans se travail il était sûr qu'il serait au fond du gouffre.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte de son client, une voix féminine se fit entendre. Une voix qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu. Autant dire qu'il fit son possible pour ne pas que l'on puisse lire sur son visage son étonnement. Le blond pensait réellement ne jamais revoir cette jeune femme si intrigante qui, il était sûr, lui avait volé son étui à cigarette. Elle sort du cadre de la porte, sa main glisse lentement pour se retirer de celle de fameux fonctionnaire. Un regard aguicheur et la porte se referme. Aussitôt le fils Malefoy s'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prisonnière entre le mur et lui. Zoya n'a encore une fois aucune réaction, ses yeux bleus se fixent tout simplement au sien. Cela semble suffire pour l'envouter. Cette femme dégage cette aura sinistre et obscure qui plait tant à Drago. Ce halo qu'il n'a trouvé chez personne d'autre, du moins chez aucune de ses conquêtes. Lprend place parce qu'il y a ce petit voile dans son regard. Si fin que seules les personnes l'ayant peuvent apercevoir. Ce délicat dégoût de la vie et de soi-même qui grignote un petit bout de vôtre humanité chaque jour. Une douleur si habituelle qu'elle en devient inexistante, on se rappelle de sa présence seulement le jour où elle disparaît. Une angoisse. Un mal-être. Voilà ce qui la rend si entêtante comme un doux parfum qu'on n'oublie jamais.

C'est les lèvres de Zoya qui s'abatte en première sur les siennes. Elles sont sèches mais pleines contrairement à lui. Sa langue demande ou plutôt ordonne l'accès à sa bouche et Drago ne peut que lui obéir. Le baiser devient plus passionné mais aussi plus violent. Ils pourraient s'en faire saigner mais qu'importe. Il est l'exact reflet de leur état d'âme, de la dualité présente en eux et qui est si douloureuse. Leur envie d'en finir face aux derniers espoirs qui ne semblent pas vouloir partir. Ils se comprennent et le baiser s'intensifie. Les respirations se font haletantes dès que leurs bouches se séparent. C'est plus que ça. Un exutoire très agréable. Ils en veulent plus tout de suite. Un besoin puissant qui explose dans leur corps. Alors le blond lui prend la main et l'entraine dans les cours d'un pas pressé. La brune le suit tout aussi troublée. Il évite les foules, passent par des endroits peu fréquentés pour finalement arriver dehors. Il lui murmure qu'ils vont chez lui. L'angoisse prend place, sa remonte de ses tripes. Tout va s'écrouler. Ses yeux cherchent désespérément un endroit où se fixer, sa respiration s'accélère.

- Ok, c'est bon on va chez toi, entend-elle au loin.

Zoya se laisse faire cette fois, même si elle est toujours réticente. Une demie seconde après, ils atterrissent dans une ruelle près de chez elle. C'est elle qui maintenant prend sa main et l'amène presque en courant chez elle. La porte s'ouvre après plusieurs essaie. Leurs corps se collent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains cherchent où s'accrocher. Rapidement chemise et débardeur se retrouvent par terre. Chacun jette un coup d'œil sur le torse de son partenaire. Lui bien dessiné à la ligne svelte. Elle squelettique, à la maigre poitrine et aux trop nombreuses cicatrices. Il la soulève bien trop facilement et cherche la chambre. Les baisers continuent, recouvrent les cous tandis que les peaux sont caressées. Ils apprécient plus qu'ils ne devraient ce contact. Il n'y a pas de chaleur, pas se sensualité. Tendresse et affection sont bannies de ce moment. Les derniers vêtements sont retirés fébrilement, avec difficulté. Dans l'obscurité, aucun d'eux ne prend le temps d'observer le corps de l'autre. Ils caressent, goutent, mordent, lèchent ou pincent. C'est spontané, direct, violent et brutal. Ni Drago, ni Zoya ne veulent plus. Le corps de chacun est un défouloir. Sans aucune pudeur elle écarte ses jambes sous lui tandis que sa langue parcoure son petit corps. Sans gêne, la bouche du blond se pose sur son intimité pour en explorer les moindres replis.

Le plaisir monte physiquement tandis que la douleur s'accentue moralement. C'est à double tranchant. Mais tout le monde a besoin de contact humain et eux s'en sont privés trop longtemps. Alors qu'une vague saisissante de bien être est sur le point de s'emparer d'elle, il la pénètre violement. Un gémissement de douleur est retenu de justesse. Elle plante ses yeux marins dans les siens et tente par tous les moyens de passer au-dessus. La brune ne supporte pas être dominée, des souvenirs douloureux remontent, sa fierté en prend en coup. Trop faible pour le faire basculer. De grandes mains fines se saisissent de ses poignets afin d'avoir un total contrôle sur elle. Sa fierté est présente dans toutes les situations. Ils continuent les coups de buttoir contre son corps si frêle. Le bruit du claquement des peaux accompagné des gémissents de plus en plus en forts, sont la seule bande son. Celle qui annonce que l'histoire prend un tournant décisif, qui prédit le début de la fin. Vous savez ce moment du film où vous vous dites qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça, où vous aimeriez pouvoir les prévenir. Nous en sommes ici.

Alors que la cadence des poussées se fait toujours plus rapide et que leur corps se confondent autant que possible, les parois de Zoya se contractent soudainement sur le membre tendu du blond au dessus d'elle. Il fait son possible pour tenir le plus longtemps, pour continuer. Mais la brune veut que tout cela se finisse car si elle n'a que rarement connu un tel plaisir cet instant est également synonyme de soumission et de torture. Alors elle s'agite, son dos se cambre, sa tête bascule en arrière, ses dents se plantent dans ses lèvres afin de ne pas hurler. Drago n'en est pas en reste non plus. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur cette étrange créature, la jouissance atteint son apogée. A la voir ainsi pliée à sa volonté, écrasée par son torse, se débattre pour sortir de cette prison charnelle, il la trouve tout simplement sensuelle, érotique. Et encore ces mots ne conviennent pas réellement. Nous devrions plutôt dire sexuelle. L'aura sinistre qu'elle traine partout semble décuplée. C'est à la limite du malsain. Il suffirait que ses cuisses soient un tant soit peu plus écartées ou bien qu'elle ne retienne pas ses cris pour qu'elle devienne vulgaire. Il se déverse alors en elle, lâchant totalement prise jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se détendent et qu'il s'écroule sur elle. Zoya le repousse par tous les moyens jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin libre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus complet. Les respirations se calment. Alors le bras fin et délicat de la jeune femme s'étend jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour attraper le fameux étuit à cigarette. Elle en retire une avec précaution tandis que ses yeux s'attardent une fois de plus sur les détails des gravures. Elle s'y arrache difficilement afin de l'allumer et de savourer pleinement la première bouffée avant d'en proposer une à son partenaire.

- C'est gentil de me passer une de mes clopes, ricâne-t-il en s'en saisissant d'une. Ca serait gentil de ta part aussi de me rendre ce qui m'appartient.

- J'ai décidé que tu m'en faisais cadeau dommage pour toi.

Elle se lève souplement et sans aucune gène alors qu'elle est totalement nue et va ouvrir les rideaux de la fênetre afin que la chambre soit inondé de lumière. Elle disparait de la chambre. L'ancien serpentard a les yeux dans le vide et un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Cette femme était une contradiction à elle toute seule. Si gracieuse, souple et élagante dans ses gestes et pourtant son attitude révéler cet aspect "je me fou de tout" si présent dans sa personnalité. Il voulait absolument la revoir, l'avoir rien que pour lui car on ne rencontre pas ce genre de fille tous les jours.

- Si tu veux qu'on se revoit, va falloir que t'arrête de te faire sauter par le type du ministère, dit-il à la fois moqueur et sarcastique.

Elle regagne la chambre, s'offrant entière à la vue de Malefoy et se plante devant le lit. Le regard amusée. Inconsciemment un de ses sourcils se léve. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas commum et merlin sait qu'elle aimait ça. Ces types qui ont de la prestance, de la volonté et qui aiment le pouvoir. Ces gens de l'ombre que tous craignent et détestent. Ils sont sa hantise et pourtant elle ne peut pas leur résister. Drago était la représentation parfaite de tout cela pour autant elle ne savait pas mais lorsque ca sera le cas.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais devenir sage et fidèle parce que t'es le premier type avec lequel je ne couche pas par intérêt depuis bien dix ans ? Elle éclate de rire. Prouve moi que tu me veux vraiment et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je vais à la douche.

Une fois de plus elle quitte la chambre mais cette fois-ci, les yeux de Drago sont rivés sur elle et le tatouage qui orne tout son dos lui apparait. Une fleur de pavot se mouvant au grès du vent. Son dos était entièrement recouvert. Aussitôt, il se rappela qu'elle avait mit les mangemorts dans la liste des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas encore fait attention à la marque ornant son avant-bras. Celle-ci était un peu plus claire, ne se mouvait plus mais elle était parfaitement visible. Peut-être Zoya avait elle fait exprès de ne pas poser ses yeux dessus. C'était même très probable. Tandis qu'il entend l'eau coulait, il se rhabille rapidement, passe une main dans ses cheveux et se met à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Malheureusement il ne trouve que des objets moldus qu'il a du apprendre à connaître avec son métier. Alors c'est en soupirant qu'il écrit avec un bic sur un bloc de papier : _ Samedi soir 20h devant Ollivander. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Un grand merci pour les reviews, les suivis et les mise en favoris. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir surtout que ce chapitre qui arrive m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Bref j'espère donc que ca ira. C'est vraiment un chapitre charnière que peut l'indiquer le titre et certain sujet abordé ici, seront approfondi dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà finit le blabla. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: _En eux._**__

Une masse de cheveux rousse se jeta sans retenue dans les bras d'Hermione, cette dernière d'ailleurs eu du mal à cacher sa joie également. Nous avions beau être dimanche soit le jour par excellence des repas de famille chez les Weasley, il était rare d'y voir tout le monde. Entre les enquêtes des aurors, les matchs ou déplacement des équipes de Quidditch ou encore les dossiers en retard, réunir tout le monde n'était pas évident. Alors quand c'était le cas, bonne humeur et joie de vivre étaient présentes. C'est pourquoi rapidement Harry et Ron partirent dans le jardin pour discuter entre hommes et leurs compagnes se dirigèrent vers une des chambres. A peine la porte fermée, l'excitation prit place chez Ginny. Elle trouvait en sa meilleure amie quelque chose de changé. Elle semblait plus rayonnante. " Enfin en harmonie avec son corps" pensa-t-elle. C'est pourquoi après les bavardages habituels concernant le travail, la discussion dévia lentement vers les affaires un peu plus intimes.

- Hermione, ton bracelet est tout simplement magnifique ! C'est un cadeau de Ron c'est ça ? Il doit coûter une fortune !

Le corps de la brune se tendit imperceptiblement et bien que cela soit le reflet d'un certain malaise, elle adorait cette sensation. Elle savait très bien que Ginny remarquerait le bracelet, même son frère lui avait fait une critique à ce sujet c'était pour dire combien il était discret. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pourtant elle adorait ce petit risque. Il s'agissait d'un bijoux épais mais délicat en or. Taillé en vague et parsemé de petites émeraudes, il faisait penser à un serpent ondulant de manière sensuelle sur son poignet. Jamais elle n'aurait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée d'essayer un tel bijoux. Mais c'était sans compter sur un certain métis qui avait eu l'oeil car il lui allait parfaitment. Oui, c'était bel et bien Blaise qui lui avait offert ce cadeau hors de prix. Ses yeux chocolat aux reflets dorés se posèrent sur l'objet après les paroles de Ginny. Les souvenirs remontent. La ballade en fin d'après-midi, dans les rues moldues. Les regards qui se veulent discrets. Le petit bar à l'ambiance intime. Le serpentard qui sort le boitier avant d'attacher délicatement le bracelet à son poignet. Elle, hyptonisée tandis que ses doigts remontent le long de son bras. Lentement. Jusqu'à sa joue. Un murmurre. "Il te va à ravir...". Ce souffle qui se rapproche et ses lèvres épaisses. Elle ne le sait pas mais c'est elle qui a réduit à néant l'infime espace qui les séparait. Ce sont ses mains qui ont agrippé sa nuque tout comme c'est sa langue qui a demandé l'accès. C'était vendredi soir. Elle n'a jamais passé une si agréable week end alors qu'elle était avec Ron. Ses remarques, son inattention, sa flemmardise et nous en passerons n'ont eu aucun effet sur son bonheur. Elle se sentait femme. Son bracelet ne l'a pas quitté une seule fois. Ron lui a simplement demandé où elle avait trouvé ce bijoux et combien il lui avait coûté. Le tout avant de lui faire remarquer que ça faisait trop "aristo serpentard". S'il savait. Hermione décida alors de répondre la même chose à la soeur.

- Non, je me balladais dans le coin moldue. J'ai vu des promotion dans une bijouterie alors je suis rentrée par curiosité et le vendeur m'a presque forcé à essayer celui-là. Et finalement il m'a pas quitté. Elle n'était pas douée pour le mensonge, mais l'enthousiasme dans sa voix suffisait à faire croire qu'elle racontait la vérité.

- Mais sinon ça à l'air d'aller avec Ron, je veux dire tu as vraiment l'air épanouie maintenant, pas que avant c'était pas le cas hein, disons plutôt que... Bon tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Tu sais avec Ron ça ne peut qu'aller bien, mais merci du compliment j'ai juste trouvé un équilibre qui me convient mieux... son ton est presque rêveur.

Oui avec Ron tout ne peut qu'aller bien. On ne parle pas des problèmes. On fait comme si tout fonctionnait pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant tout s'effondre petit à petit. Comme un batîment ancien à l'allure charmante mais aux fondations pourries. On toque à la porte. Le grand Harry Potter se tient dans l'embrasure annonçant que Molly a besoin de sa fille. Il ignore Ginny quand elle passe devant lui et prend sa place à côté d'Hermione. Lui aussi a changé. Il est devenu plus égoïste, moins présent. Il a besoin d'air, de vivre pour lui même sans sa femme ou ses amis. S'il continue d'être un ami présent pour les membres du trio d'or, il ne le fait plus avec autant de conviction. Hermione en a conscience mais ne lui en veut pas. Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour elle, la rouge et or pense qu'il a le droit d'avoir sa propre vie et de la vivre sans la contrainte que représente autrui. Il veut la liberté, vivre comme il l'entend et qu'importe les dommages colatéraux. Pour autant il ne quittera pas la dernière des Weasley, après tout il l'aime au fond. Le survivant est sûrement un lâche comme son ancien ennemi blond. Il a évolué dans le sens contraire de Malefoy. Peut être que ces deux-là se ressemblent plus qu'il ne le pensent. Marque. Devoir. Obligation. Espoir d'un camp. Toutefois ce n'est pas le sujet à ce moment-ci de l'histoire.

- Ca ne va toujours pas mieux entre vous deux alors ? Souffla la brune.

- Ca va, ca vient. J'ai besoin de respirer je pense qu'elle peut comprendre ça quand même. Sa voix est animée par une sorte de reproche. Puis tu es mal placée pour me faire la moral, tu te comporte comme moi d'après ce que m'a dit Ron.

- C'est pas vrai ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore raconté ? La colère monte parce qu'elle n'est pas comme Harry.

- Tu rentre plus tard, tu t'achète des bijoux, tu es étrangement de bonne humeur.

- C'est sur que ce n'est pas lui qui va m'en acheté et c'est encore moins grâce à lui que je serai de bonne humeur. T'as besoin d'air Harry mais moi j'ai besoin d'exister un peu ! Sa voix qu'elle essaye de garder calme est tremblante.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais il y a peu de chance pour que cela soit la raison à laquelle vous pensez. Elle a envie de pleurer parce que Ron a remarqué ces changements et qu'il ne fait pourtant rien pour changer la situation actuelle. Il ne lui donne aucune raison d'enlever ce bracelet où d'arrêter de voir Blaise. Bien au contraire. La seconde raison, c'est qu'elle ne culpabilise pas le moins du monde concernant ce qu'elle a fait. Elle cherche mais ne trouve aucune raison. Avec Blaise elle ne ressent pas d'amour. Désir, vibration, appréhension, frisson oui. Mais pas d'amour comme elle peut ressentir avec Ron. C'est quand elle réflechit à ça tout en s'asseyant à table à côté de lui justement qu'une question s'impose dans son esprit. Que ressent-elle ? Ou plutôt que lui fait-il ressentir ? Qu'est ce qu'il provoque en elle ? Alors elle le regarde, pose sa main sur sa nuque. Mais il n'y a rien. Elle l'aime mais ne ressent rien. Ce n'est qu'un contact. Autant dire que ce constat l'horrifie et lui fait peur. Peut être est elle aussi lâche, peut être qu'elle est comme Harry. Elle sait que sa place est avec le roux tout comme elle sait comment lancer un Wingardium Leviosa. Résignée, elle prend le plat de pommes de terre sautées et entreprend de servir tout le monde.

"Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Ce n'est qu'une sale pute. Une allumeuse de première. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de se faire sauter par ce type du ministère là. Cet abruti qui m'a coûté un séjour à l'hosto. Cette mission à la con. C'est de leur faute à eux deux là si tout ne s'est pas passé comme d'habitude." Voilà ce qui passe en boucle dans la tête d'un certain blond. C'est à cause de son imagination qu'il n'a pas réagi assez tôt. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une image de Zoya gémissante sous le corps de ce fonctionnaire gras et à moitié chauve s'impose à lui dans un tel moment ? Cette femme est trop entêtante. Il la veut et quand un Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient par tous les moyens. Malheureusement il semble que cette fois-ci cela ne fonctionne pas réellement. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ? C'est très simple. Zoya a eu un imprévue liée à ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa profession. En conséquence, elle est arrivée dix minutes après l'heure prévue. Cela ne surprendra personne si j'affirme qu'on ne fait jamais attendre Drago Malefoy. Quand elle est apparue dans une volute de fumée grise entre les murs d'une ruelle trop étroite pour être remarquée, elle a presque courrue jusqu'au restaurant. Mais une fois devant, elle l'a vu. De dos et en train de marcher. Elle aurait pu accélerer et le rattrapper ou bien crier son prénom. Cependant elle a bien trop de fierté pour ça. Elle avait été claire après tout: "prouve moi que tu me veux vraiment.".

Enervé au plus haut point, le vert et argent n'a de cesse de jeter des sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Son adversaire riposte adroitement à chaque fois, mais il peine à cacher sa surprise devant autant d'agressivité. Lui aussi est un scàth et s'il a l'habitude de s'entraîner avec lui, c'est une des rares fois où il use d'autant de magie noire. Les jointures de sa mains sont blanches de serrer trop fort sa baguette, ses sens sont en alertes et son esprit est dans le chaos le plus profond. Quand quelqu'un ouvre brusquement la porte, un jet lumineux file droit vers la cible. Heureusement le nouvel arrivant l'évite en sautant lourdement sur le côté et ce bien avant que Drago ne réalise qu'il s'agit de Frost.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne sors jamais de mon bureau, et après je suis censé te rendre des services ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Sa voix se fait pressante tandis qu'il l'attrape par le bras pour sortir et le trainer jusqu'à son bureau. Bureau qui est tout à son image, sombre et sobre. Je t'écoute.

- Les Hel étaient une vieille famille puissante des pays Nordiques, Finlande plus précisemment. Mais ils sont tous morts d'après mon contact, tués par des partisants de Voldemort. Officiellement elle n'existe plus.

- Il est fiable ton contact ? Voldemort n'aurait jamais fait tuer une famille de sang-pures puissante, elle aurait pu être un atout indispensable. Et que je sache dans ces pays là, 90% de la population était favorable à son idéologie. Y a quelque chose qui va pas. En plus chez elle il n'y aucun objet magique d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ou ressentir. Tout est moldu et pourtant elle va et vient au ministère, dit-il de façon à ce que seuls des bouts de phrases arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de Frost.

Quelqu'un frappe frénétiquement et de toutes ses forces sur la porte en bois massif. 23h. La seule personne qui vient à cette heure-ci en se défoulant sur l'entrée de son Manoir ne peut être que Malefoy. Blaise s'y dirige calmement, un verre de whisky à la main comme à son habitude. Le verre tombe. Le breuvage se déverse sur le porche. Son meilleur ami est à genoux, le regard dans le vide et les mains tremblantes. En une seconde, le métis sait. Il a utilisé trop de magie noire. Elle vous ronge de l'intérieur quand on beigne dedans depuis petit. Un sort de trop et vous souvenirs remontent inlassablement. Les cris provenant du sous-sols de sa demeure. Sa mère apeurée et inquiète. Le déshonneur. La marque. La douleur. La mission. L'exigence de son père. La responsabilité de sa famille. Les cris, les doloris, les suplications et les viols. Tout semble tellement réel. Alors Blaise le traine littéralement jusqu'à son canapé avant de le gifler. Le blond se réveille lentment. Il revient à la surface grâce au coup. Son visage est marqué par la fatigue autant que par la main de son ami.

- Qu'est ce t'as foutu encore ? Ca faisait quelque temps que tu t'étais pas mis aussi mal, souffle Blaise en se servant un nouveau verre.

- C'est à cause de cette fille à la soirée de merde pour la victoire, il crache littéralement son venin comme un serpent le ferait.

- Ah tu parle de cette fille qui t'a déposé sur une chaise et qui cinq minutes plus tard t'as ramené je ne sais où ? Elle est plutôt pas mal, tu te l'ai pas faite c'est pour ça que t'as replongé ? Il t'en faut peu, il prend tout ça à la légère parce qu'il est dans le même cas que lui. Parce qu'en parler sérieusement ferait trop mal, alors il fait comme si c'était normal.

- Bien sur que j'ai baisé avec elle. Mais je veux plus, je la veux en entière. Son corps d'anorexique et son esprit schizophrène. Mais elle s'amuse à disparaître et apparaître. En plus elle est censée être morte cette conne. File moi une dose, j'en ai besoin là. Oh me regarde pas comme ça tu bois autant que je me drogue.

Il est cru dans ces mots pour se protéger, pour faire valoir sa colère au lieu de sa déception. Parce qu'il la désire vraiment. Parce qu'elle est devenue une obsession. Il ne l'a vue que deux fois mais il y a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas: la douleur à l'état pure. Alors une fois de plus, il va se préparer cinq rails de cet étrange poudre grise et les aspirer aussi vite que possible. Pour que tous ces souvenirs se calment, pour que ces mains arrêtent de trembler et que son souffle ralentisse. Il ferme les yeux, se sentant léger et flottant pendant que sa tête se vide au moins pour une heure ou deux. En face de lui, Blaise voit sa propre détresse dans l'attitude de cette épave qui lui sert d'ami. Alors il finit son verre, va chercher la bouteille et s'affale sur le fauteuil. Autant boire directement au goulot au point il en est.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie encore de lire ma fiction. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui apprécie ce vous faites. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que cette histoire soit très longue mais bon je verrai bien ou tout cela me conduit. **

**Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais poster la suite. Je sors d'une opération, donc entre les cours qui vont reprendre, les soins quotidiens, le fait que je ne puisse ni être allongée sur le dos ni assise bien longtemps ne va pas m'encourager à écrire. Voilà le petit moment ou je raconte ma vie est terminée. **

**Bonne lecture, toujours en espérant que cela vous plaise !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: **_**Et autour ? **_

Elle, d'habitude si forte, était en train de pleurer silencieusement en prenant sa douche.C'était sûrement le seul endroit où elle pouvait le faire tranquillement sans que tout le monde ne se mette à poser des questions ou à lui donner des conseils. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était faire disparaître le nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac pour le reste de la journée afin de pouvoir retourner chez elle et de l'affronter. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il deviendrait comme ça ? Personne, pourtant si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre nous l'aurions forcément vu venir. Harry avait changé et Ginny ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il l'avait ignoré durant toute la célébration de la victoire, passant son temps à rire avec de parfaits inconnus sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Il n'y avait plus de gestes affectueux spontanés, plus de nuit où ils dormaient enlacés... Il lui adressait que le minimum de mots. Alors elle faisait durer le plus longtemps possible ses entraînements, allait se couchait plus tard que lui.

Toute une routine c'était mise en oeuvre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Un nouvel équilibre était apparue et elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Voilà maintenant qu'elle redoutait plus que jamais de rentrer chez elle. Croiser ses yeux verts autrefois plein d'amour et dorénavant vide. Voir ses gestes secs. Ressentir son corps se tendre dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La rousse sort de la douche brusquement et s'observe dans le miroir embué des vestiaires. "PITOYABLE" ce mot apparait clairement dans son esprit. Il fait terriblement mal. Elle une Weasley au tempérament de feu, elle la gryffondor courageuse, Ginny. Une sacrée femme qui n'aurait jamais du se laisser faire. Besoin d'air. Inspirer. Souffler. Remplir ses poumons. Se détendre. Voilà ce qu'il lui faut. Ce soir elle ne rentrera pas du moins pas sans avoir fait un tour et vu un ou deux verres.

Dès lors la voilà, errant dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse cherchant un bar qui l'attirerait. Il ne lui faut pas trop de monde. Quelque chose de calme et d'intime. Ses pas la guident vers de petites ruelles sombres et aux commerces parfois douteux mais jusque là encore inconnus par la majorité des sorciers. Ses yeux se posent finalement sur une vieille enseigne à l'allure bancale et au nom à moitié effacé qu'elle ne cherche même pas à déchiffrer. Elle jete un rapidement coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Il doit y avoir quatre personnes au maximum. Les torches éclairant la pièce un peu sombre. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Son corps franchit la porte automatiquement. Elle s'asseoit sur un des tabourés hauts censés être rembourrés. Elle aurait peut-être du sortir avec ses coéquipières finalement au lieu de refuser leur proposition. Trop tard. Tandis que le barman lui sert une bierre-au-beurre comme demandé une voix féminine retentit juste à côté d'elle.

- Tu compte te souler avec ça ? Décidément t'es aussi doué que ton frère Weaslette, un rire cristallin. Dyo sert lui ton mélange spécial plutôt.

Elle n'a pas encore touché à sa boisson qu'elle disparait déjà. Son visage n'a pas bougé d'un millimêtre, figé depuis que cette femme l'a interpellé. Un verra opaque se pose devant elle. Elle lance un regard au dénommé Dyo, qui hôche la tête semblant vouloir dire "fait moi confiance et bois ça ma petite." Elle s'attarde sur l'odeur étrange du breuvage mais ne peut en distinguer la couleur à cause du peu de lumière et du verre noir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle y trempe les lèvres avant d'y boire plus franchement. Tout ce qu'elle retient c'est que c'est bon. La gryffondor tourne enfin la tête. Elle est si lasse qu'elle n'est même pas surprise en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

- Parkinson, garde tes réflexions pour ce soir s'il te plait. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur et je ne voudrais pas te lancer un Chauve-Furie. Sa voix est fatiguée

- Oh ca va si on ne peut même plus rigoler, réplique-t-elle une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Bon j'arrête mes réflexions si tu me raconte un peu les derniers potins du côté Gyrffy, ça te va ? Hé oh respire la rouquine, c'est pour ma curiosité pas pour le journal.

Soit le breuvage lui est monté rapidement à la tête, soit Merlin lui a joué un tour. La dernière théorie serait qu'elle aurait besoin de vider son sac à une tiers personne mais celle-là ne lui plait pas trop. Après tout qu'importe la raison, seul le résultat compte cette fois-ci. Ginny ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Elle en a marre de pleurer sous la douche alors elle déballe tout. Neville avec sa femme. Luna toujours aussi étrange. Dean et Seamus qui travaille ensemble. Ses frères égaux à eux mêmes. Hermione qui a échangée. Son travail qu'elle adore. Harry qui l'angoisse et en fait ce qu'il veut. Sa fatigue morale. Le mot pitoyable. Etrangement la rouge et or trouve en Pansy, une oreille attentive et neutre. Elle se contente d'écouter sans faire ni remarque ni un seule esquisse qui pourrait montrer ce qu'elle en pense. Certainement un truc de serpentard. Elle se sent plus légère et demande dans un réflexe que tout le monde le a, ce qu'il en advient pour elle et ses amis.

- Tu sais nous aussi on fait comme on peut. J'ai gardé contact uniquement avec Drago et Blaise. Un peu Théo aussi. Ils ne vont pas spécialement bien, sûrement un peu mal même. Les tourments de la Guerre. Moi je fais aller, je vis ma vie. Sur ce je dois filer. Un dernier truc Weaslette...Tu garde cette soirée pour toi !

Oui forcé de constater que Pansy Parkison avait changée elle aussi. Une guerre ne laisse jamais personne indemne. Certains ont cette incroyable capacité de se relever après chaque épreuve que la vie leur impose. Les obstacles aussi hauts qu'ils soient ne les empèchent aucunement d'avancer. J'apparente cette capacité à ce don qu'avait le roi Midas. Tout ce qu'il touchait se transformer en or. Don ou malédiction ? Tout dépend ce que vous en faite. Ces gens-ci parviennent malgré tout les malheurs, à puiser au fond d'eux une force impressionnante. Une force qui une fois nommée vous paraitra peut être complétement dérisoire ou banale. Vivre. Vivre après une peine de coeur, une blessure, un deuil ou une guerre sans précédent. Attention je ne parle ni de survivre, ni de faire de sa vie une épopée extraordinaire. Vivre bêtement et simplement. Cette possibilité de dormir tranquillement, sans cauchemars ou insomnies. Juste avancer. Faire abstraction sans oublier. Juste mettre de côté. Ne pas ressasser. Envisager un lendemain paisible. La verte et argent fait partie de ces rares individus après la guerre à pouvoir faire cela. Elle a évoluée preuve en est qu'elle vient de passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de Ginevra Weasley. Rassurez vous son côté vipère est toujours présent cependant la serpentard sait maintenant faire la part des choses.

La brune est donc repartit de sa démarche toujours aussi déterminé qu'à Poudlard. Ce soir elle a un rendez-vous tardif avec un de ses amis. Le blond. Il doit être 23 heure, quand elle se dirige vers l'appartement de Drago. C'est lui même qui lui a demandé de passer chez lui quand elle aurait le temps autant vous dire tout de suite que ce n'était jamais bon signe quand cela arrivait. Cela signifiait qu'il était à bout de force, physiquement et mentalement. Alors ils passeraient la soirée sur le divan, installés l'un contre l'autre. Juste s'enlacer et laisser cette chaleur corporelle envahir l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, celui qu'on appellait le Prince des Serpentard, respire par les poumons de son amie. Son sang circule grâce au coeur qu'il entend battre. Son esprit est apaisée parce qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il partage leur vie le temps d'une soirée jusqu'à s'endormir. Au réveil le sentiment à la fois délicieux et étrange d'être ressourcé en etant lié si profondemment à quelqu'un d'autre s'empare d'eux. Elle a parfaitement conscience que Drago a besoin d'elle. Qu'il s'agit d'un besoin peut être aussi important sa drogue. En conséquence elle accélère. Elle pourrait transplanner me direz-vous. Oui c'est exact, mais elle a besoin de s'aérer avant d'y aller. De garder toute son énergie.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que quelqu'un la suit. Une ombre égarée dans la nuit trainant derrière elle, une fine brûme grise. Ses cheveux et sa robe vaporeuse, tous deux blancs, lui donnent un air d'ange. On ne parvient pas à savoir si elle rampe ou marche sur les toits, se mouvant comme un prédateur. Une créature atrocement maigre, observant sa proie avec une haine sans pareil. Silencieuse. Gracieuse et pourtant terrifiante. Les seules traces qu'elle laisse sont les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Elle ne semble pas y accorder la moindre importance. Seule la vengeance coule dans ses veines. Sa victime entre dans un immeuble ancien. Pansy frappe à la seule porte présente sur le palier tandis que derrière elle, son bourreau apparait dans une volute de fumée grise. Drago ouvre la porte. C'est immédiat. Il tire son amie à l'intérieur brutalement après avoir vue la bannie.

- Va dans la chambre dépêche-toi ! ordonne-t-il fermement.

La brune connait sa situation, alors elle lui fait confiance. Elle se précipite dans la pièce et se saisit de sa baguette au cas où. La bannie réagit elle aussi au quart de tour. Son visage déformé par la tristesse et la rage ne laisse aucun doute quand à ses intentions. Vengeance. Un cri inhumain sortit alors de ses entrailles. Violent. Perçant. Un son qui prend possession de vous, s'incruste dans votre peau pour vour déchiqueter de l'intérieur. La porte explose. Drago et la Bannie se font face. Le silence alors qu'un éclat d'humanité passe dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Trop rapide pour qu'il ne le voit. Elle hurle à la mort de nouveau. C'est plus intense, plus mortel. Il brise tous les murs de son esprit. Elle avance jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il tombe à terre sous la douleur qui s'empare de lui. Il gesticule comme si cela pouvait l'aider à tenir bon. Pourtant lui ne sort aucun son. Une demie-seconde après qu'elle soit entrée dans la pièce tout bascule. Quelque chose lacère sa peau. Le sang tâche sa robe immaculée. Son cri est différent, il reflète sa douleur. Son corps est projeté en dehors de l'habitation. Elle se cogne violemment au mur d'en face. Ses os craquent sous la violence du choc. Face contre terre. Robe en lambeau. Tatouage sur son dos. Un dernier regard. Puis plus rien. Elle disparait lentement dans un nuage de fumée. Drago reste complétement stoïque. Paralysé. Les yeux fermés. Une putain de Bannie. Ses mains tremblent de peur. Son cri résonne encore dans sa tête, l'accusant. Assassin. Coupable. Mangemort. Meurtrier. Pansy accourt, choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer et par la vision de son ami dans un tel état. Elle le tire contre elle avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de le bercer.

Un regard bleu marine. Une respiration douloureuse. Des sanglots. Recroquevillée près de sa fenêtre, la brune s'effondre moralement. Elle veut tout oublier. La douleur et les deuils. Ses cicatrices. Tout recommencer. Faire l'impasse sur tout ce qu'elle est. Le dégoût prend place en elle. Douce nausée qui monte dans son corps. Elle rampe jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais elle est trop épuisée. Elle régurgite à même le sol. Juste de la bile car son estomac est totalement vide. Ca brûle. Elle veut crier sa peine mais n'en a plus la force. La dualité qui règne dans son esprit la vide de toute énergie. L'une veut simplement vivre, l'autre veut se venger. Ce perpetuel affrontement fait qu'elle se contente d'avancer, sans jamais regarder derrière elle. Pourtant elle désire réellement faire cesser tout ça. Drago pourrait l'y aider. Il comprend ce qu'elle ressent, elle est en sûre. Elle a envie de le revoir, encore. De l'embrasser, de faire l'amour avec lui. Elle veut être protégée. Se reposer paisiblement pour une fois. Les sanglots se font de plus en plus faibles. Zoya s'endort, le corps endolorie, les mains accrochées à ses cheveux et juste à côté de ce qu'elle a vomit.


End file.
